50 Ways To Annoy Nico
You know what to do. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 #Tell him he's emo. #Tell him he's goth. #Tell him Bianca never died, then laugh when he's really happy. #Make up a rumor that Bianca ****** with Talos so she died. #Laugh hysterically, and when he asks what's wrong, tell him Hades is a perv. #Steal his Skull Ring. #Tell some kids of Aphrodite that Nico is single . Laugh as they try to set Nico with someone to date or date Nico themselves #Tell him the dead don't respect him. #Tell him that Bianca came back and she told you to tell him that she hates him and will never EVER speak to him. #Draw mustaches on all his (few) pictures of his mom. #Paint his bunk red when it's "that time of month". #Bonus points if you dress him up as a girl while you're doing #11. #Tell him that his mom really ''died from giving birth to him. #More points if it was because he was fat. #Even more if it was because she made him fat on purpose. #Most if she wanted to die because she never wanted a ''Nico. #Tell Nico that Percy meant to let Bianca die''.'' #Make a four-way swap of clothes: Nico gets Hades's clothes , Hades have Poiseidon's clothes , Poiseidon have Percy's clothes , Percy has Nico's clothes #Say Nico had issues when he hated Percy. #Tell him Bianca found a labryinth entrance inside talos and died when the labryinth collapsed. #Turn Nico into a dandelion. #Tell him Hades pulled some strings and brought his mom and Bianca back to life. #Tell Nico that Bianca and his mother committed suicide so they wouldn't have to see him again. #More bonus points if you say they got sentenced to Tartarus. #Most bonus points if it's true. #Steal all his clothes, leaving only a pink dress with yellow flowers #Convince some kids of Aphrodite to give him a 'makeover' while he asleep #Tie him up and force him to listen to Hannah Montana #Tell him that Bianca meant to die because she didnt want to see him anymore. #Tell him Percy kissed Bianca before she died #Tell him Juniper broke up with Grover and now she wants to go out with him #Bonus points if you tell Grover. #Ask him if his hair is dyed because someone who is that pale can't have such dark hair. #Check his wrists for cuts. #Tell Nico that Bianca was killed by Persephone #Tell Persephone that Nico crushed all her flowers #More points if there's a fight between them #Tell Nico that his father hates him #Tell Hades ( Nico's father ) that Nico hates Hades and think Zeus is better #More points if there's a fight between them #Put Justin Beiber posters in Nico's cabin. #Tell him Annabeth likes him better than Percy #More points if you tell Annabeth that Nico likes her. #Even more if you tell Percy that Annabeth likes Nico more. #Tell him that Bianca is dating Theseus in the underworld. (Am I the only one who noticed that everyone in these books hates Theseus?) #Say Bianca survived the Talos crash and you went out to go kill her and suceded #Tell Nico that you hate Hades and his children and start hacking at him with a celistial bronze chainsaw. #Tell Nico that Leo has a secret crush on him Category:One-shot Category:50 Ways Category:Humor